Coincidences?
by Jiyuui
Summary: Kenma is going to Karasuno for 5 days! What could go wrong?


Let me simplify everything for you.

I'm Kenma Kozume. Simple, right?

Well, it's not that simple when you have **two** people you have a crush on, but one is single as for the other isn't.

I tend to be smug with the one who isn't single and their lover, for they would actually make a cute couple if the other would return their feelings.

I would be aggressive and rude to the other who is single, I know they return the feelings back that I feel for them, it's just I keep a blank slate.

The one who isn't single is Shoyo Hinata who is currently dating Tobio Kageyama. The one who is single is... my team captain, Tetsurō Kuroo.

They both have feelings for me, Shoyo only shows a bit, but I know he likes me. Kuroo fools around too much around me. Otherwise, I'm fond of both of them. Now. What isn't simple is who I can choose as my lover. It would be easier if I had one of those 'Lover Marks' but those only appear when you turn 18. Kuroo has it. I know that for sure. Lover Marks appear at the age of 18, where you have this inevitable fate coming towards you on who you will love. Kuroo's mark is on his collarbone, everyone knows this already.

Shoyo is a different story, he's 15. He doesn't know who his lover is yet. He's only dating Kageyama because Kageyama likes him, but Kageyama can be a _little_ overprotective sometimes. I have no problem with this, it's just that I can be a little smug around him.

Well, enough with the intro...

"Oi! Kenma! We're going to have a trip to Karasuno for 5 days! Get ready now! We're leaving in 5 hours!" Kuroo yells across the gym. Of course I'm the last one to know. I sigh, nodding. I pack up, ready to go home to pack for the trip. Damn, I really hate trips... I close up my bag, ready to leave. When I open the door. Kuroo takes me by surprise and tags along. "Kenma, I'm gonna help you." He says proudly. Is he my dad or something?! I shake my head no "Absolutely not." I bitterly say. I walk quickly before he can catch up or respond.

Once I'm finished packing, which took me 4 hours due to my lack of clothes and my mom egging me on about questions, kinda forcing me to stop. I have 1 hour left to eat and then leave. Of course, I rush downstairs. "Kozume, there's some food on the table for you. Have fun on your trip." My mom says happily, I nod, going to eat. My mom and dad have similar features, but it's my mom who has most of my features. Mom has blonde and dad has black hair, which is what created my black roots. Mom has my cat-like eyes, but dad gave me my golden eye color. My personality is a mix of both of theirs. I finish eating, picking up my bags. "Mom, I'm gonna go now. Bye." She smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the head "Bye Kozume. Have a fun time!" She waves bye to me as I close the door. I heave a sigh. "This is gonna be a _long_ trip."

We're already all in the bus, Kuroo gave me window seat, I started to play my PSP immediently. "This is gonna be fun, right?" Kuroo says in his laid-back tone. "Mmmhmmmm." We're sitting all the way in the back, where if you wanted to us, you'd have to lean back and turn your head in a very awkward position. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I wake as the bus stops, we're here already? It's already nighttime. Karasuno waits outside without even looking tired. Me and Kuroo are the first to get off the bus, Kuroo was wide awake the entire time and everyone else was stretching from their long nap. I'm immediently greeted by a ball of fucking sunshine. "KENMA!" Shoyo hugs me happily, I can already see Kageyama fuming in the background, I make a smug look. I pat his head "Nice to see you too." I say awkwardly. He let's go, stars in his eyes. "Oi! No stealing my baby kitten!" Kuroo says defensively. "You wanna fight me?!" Shoyo lifts literal baby-like potato fists at Kuroo. "..shut up." I say quietly. "We're gonna be sharing dorms, all three of us! We're splitting up dorms by threes. Welcome new dorm mates!" Shoyo says, jumping happily.

Sharing dorms huh? With Kuroo and Shoyo?

I flash a smug smile, _this should be fun._ That thought wavers in my mind.


End file.
